Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novel aromatic. nitro and nitroso compounds and their metabolites useful as potent, selective, stable and safe anti-tumor and anti-vital agents, and to a method of treatment of tumorigenic and viral diseases using aromatic nitro and nitroso compounds and their metabolites. More specifically, it relates to the use of various nitro compounds including halo-nitroestradiol, halo-nitroso-estradiol, halo-nitroestrone, halo-nitroso-estrone, halo-nitro-estriol, halo-nitroso-estriol, halo-nitro-equilenin, halo-nitroso-equilenin, halo-nitro-equilin, halo-nitroso-equilin, halo-nitro-stilbestrol, halo-nitrosos-tilbestrol, 4-halo-3-nitrobenzamide, 4-iodo-3nitrobenzamide, 4-halo-3-nitrobenzopyrone, 4-iodo-3nitrobenzopyrone, 5-halo-6-nitro-1,2-benzopyrones, 5-iodo-6-nitro-1,2-benzopyrones, 6-nitro-1,2benzopyrone, 3-nitrobenzamide, 5-nitro-1(2H)-isoquinoline, 7-nitro-1(2H)-isoquinoline, 8-nitrol(2H)-isoquinoline, 2-nitrobenzamide, and 4nitrobenzamide their homologues and salts, in suppressing and inhibiting tumor growth and the growth of certain viruses in a mammalian host.